


Never Answer Calls From Your Teammates After Midnight

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Onions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Answer Calls From Your Teammates After Midnight

Patrick fumbled for his cell phone, staring blearily at the screen lit up with a text message. He groaned into his pillow when he saw the letters S.O.S followed by too many exclamation points. Of course it was from Kaner. He slipped out of bed and went into the washroom so that he wouldn’t wake his wife.

“What’s going on Peeks?” he asked when Kane picked up on the first ring. “Are you all right?” he didn’t know what kind of trouble Kaner would be in that he wouldn’t call Jonny. Unless maybe he had and the trouble was with Jonny.

“I’m out of onions!” Kaner said sounding panicky.

Patrick stared at his phone for a beat. “What?” He really hoped he had heard that wrong. If Kane had woken him up at 2:30 in the morning because of—

“Onions man!” Kane repeated. “There’s a twenty-four hour grocery store near your house right? Can you grab me a bag of red onions?”

“Are you drunk?”

“Come on Sharpy! Please? I’d get them myself but I can’t leave the sauce or it’ll burn and I can’t finish the lamb without the onions and then it will be ruined and I can’t—”

“Okay, okay,” Patrick interrupted. “I’ll be there as soon as I can okay?” He ended the call as Kaner thanked him profusely. Abby was still asleep and he scribbled her a quick note before heading out.

When he got to the store they only had bulk onions and he spent a good five minutes staring at them wondering how many Kaner would need before picking out about twenty of them, figuring it would be better to have too many than not enough.

He felt like Abby was pregnant and having cravings again as he went through the till in the faded sweats and Blackhawks T-shirt that he slept in with his bag of onions.

“You know most people make sure they have all the ingredients before they start cooking,” he said when he reached Kaner’s apartment. He’d considered just ringing the bell, leaving the onions at the door, and going home but that had seemed immature.

“Yes mother,” Kane said rolling his eyes. “Jeez Sharpy did you buy every onion they had?” He grinned as Patrick glared at him. “Kidding! Really, you are a lifesaver! I’ll pay you back tomorrow at practice.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Patrick said.

“Are you sure? Thanks again Sharpy, see you tomorrow!”

Patrick stared at the closed door for a second then shook his head and headed for the elevator. He wasn’t even going to try and figure out why Kaner was cooking at this time of the morning. His teammates were just weird.


End file.
